This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The current study is a qualitative study to develop a model explaining HIV and alcohol and other drug use (AOD) risk/resilience behaviors in adolescent children of imprisoned mothers (ACIMs), using a grounded theory approach involving an examination of the process of generating theory rather than on theoretical content. HIV/AOD risk/resilience behavior will be identified and the role of imprisoned mothers (IMs) and Primary Caregivers (PCs) in this behavior and will lay the groundwork for developing and subsequently testing this dynamic HIV/AOD prevention intervention curriculum targeted to ACIMs. Data is still being collected and will be analyzed in the coming year. Adolescents are particularly vulnerable to HIV/AIDS. The risk of acquiring HIV as a result of AOD use seems especially likely among teens in disadvantaged situations. The data from this study will lay the groundwork for developing and subsequently testing a dynamic HIV/AOD prevention intervention curriculum targeted to adolescent children of imprisoned mothers.